Displays are important output devices for electronic display apparatuses. Wireless displays can receive signals through antennas, so that video signal lines are not required any more, and hence the displays can be more easily placed at random and better use experience can be afforded for users.
There are two types of antennas for the traditional wireless displays. One type relates to the antenna that is externally connected to a display panel of a display, and this type of antenna has mounting problem and is vulnerable for damages as being connected to the outside of the display panel; and the other relates to the antenna that is directly integrated into a printed circuit board (PCB) of the display, but the antenna cannot be used in a display device without a PCB.